The disclosure relates to a torque support for a gear mechanism of a wind power plant.
Wind power plants having a horizontal axis of rotation of a rotor around which the wind passes have, at the top of a tower, a power house, also frequently called a gondola. Arranged therein is a generator, via which kinetic rotation energy of the rotor can be converted into electrical power. The rotor is connected via its hub to a shaft, which is coupled to a gear mechanism. The gear mechanism transmits the rotational movement and the torque of the rotor to the generator. Within the gondola, the assemblies are connected firmly to a carrying means, what is known as the machine carrier, which is usually formed by a baseplate. During operation, reaction forces, bearing forces and supporting forces of the assemblies mounted on the machine carrier are transmitted to said machine carrier.
During operation, a reaction torque is produced at the gear mechanism of the wind power plant. Via a torque support of the gear mechanism, supporting forces that result from the torque are transmitted to the machine carrier.
An example of a conventional torque support is known from the applicant's REDULUS GPV main gear mechanism for wind power plants (data sheet RD76110 at www.boschrexroth.com). A variant of this torque support is configured as an approximately diamond-shaped torque plate, which is fitted at the end side of the gear mechanism housing and through which the shaft passes. The torque support is also called a bearing housing, since a bearing of a gear mechanism input shaft is supported on it. The two acute-angled end portions of the approximately diamond-shaped torque plate extend in this case radially and horizontally away from the gear mechanism. Formed in the torque plate in the respective radially outer region of the end portions are axially and horizontally configured through-holes through which bolts pass. These bolts are finally firmly clamped in a device mounted on the machine carrier in order to transmit to the latter the supporting forces resulting from the torque.
Since this device is configured in a different manner depending on the manufacturer of the wind power plant and the bolts of the torque support are clamped directly therein, each of these conventional torque supports has to be adapted individually to the given device. However, in this case, according to the prior art, a strength-optimized design of the torque support often has to be dispensed with in favor of a standardized but oversized design. A disadvantage with such torque supports is that they are heavier and more voluminous than strength-optimized torque supports.
What is more, precisely because of the given geometry of the device, dimensioning the torque support can also prove to be difficult or even almost impossible.
In an alternative variant of the conventional torque support, the latter is formed not as a diamond-shaped torque plate but as an approximately cylindrical torque plate having two shoulders at the top. Each shoulder has a laterally formed flange, on which a respective vertical connection piece is fixed via in each case two spacer blocks and a multiplicity of screw connections that run horizontally. The spacer blocks and the connection pieces represent in principle (lever) arms, via which the supporting forces are transmitted to the machine carrier.
Although this multi-part arm, having its connection piece which can be adapted to the individual geometric particular features of the manufacturer-specific machine carrier, simplifies a strength- and weight-optimized design of the torque support, in particular of the torque plate, it proves to be disadvantageous that a large number of individual parts are used to form the arm. In addition, if it is put together wrongly, for example in the case of an insufficient tightening torque of the screws, the screw connections can be subjected to bending or shear stress, and in the most unfavorable case this can result in failure of the torque support.
By contrast, it is the object of the disclosure to provide a torque support of simpler construction.
This object is achieved by a torque support having the features set forth below.
Further advantageous configurations of the disclosure are described below.